EMOLGA
This is the story of an... abnormal event I experienced while playing a game I hold dear to me: Pokemon X. This is the story of Emolga. Before I begin... I'm a MAJOR fan of Pokémon, my favorite being Emolga. This event traumatized me for life, and it will always be in my head to haunt me. Let me begin... EMOLGA This all started on my 17th birthday. It was a few months ago, and my parents got me something I'd wanted ever since it'd been released: Pokémon X. The minute I pulled it out of my gift bag, excitement surged all over me. I'd FINALLY gotten the game all my friends teased me for not having. I couldn't play it for a few hours, due to having to spend time with family, but the minute everyone had left from my party, I ran to my room and shut the door tight. I was FINALLY gonna play Pokémon X. Time passed, and I got Pokémon Bank, that application on the 3DS which allows you to store Pokémon for free for 30 days before having to pay for a subscription, as well as Poké Transporter, an optional download that allows you to transfer Pokémon from Black/White and Black2/White2. I thought this was a rip-off, because in previous games, you could transfer Pokémon for free, no other downloads necessary (no downloads at all, actually), but I decided I'd just use Bank and Transporter as much as I could until my 30 days were over. One Pokémon I'd transferred from my copy of Pokémon Black to Pokémon X was my dear friend: Emolga. I'd use her in battles all the time, and most of which we'd win. She was level 57, and she was possibly the cutest Pokémon I'd ever seen. I shuddered with excitement at the fact that Emolga would journey with me through the Kalos region, and the fact that I could play with her and feed her in Pokémon Amie kept that excitement going. Later on, though, I made the worse mistake possible in a video game... I'd deposited Emolga in my PC Box, and got a Zangoose from my friend, who will remain anonymous. This Zangoose was legitimately a POWERHOUSE, knowing the moves Close Combat, Crush Claw, X-Scissor and Swords Dance, not to mention he was level 67, ten levels stronger than Emolga. One day, I decided to play with Zangoose in Pokemon Amie, mainly due to boredom and to raise my Zangoose's affection towards me, so it would help in battle. Something odd occurred, though. Before I could start playing with Zangoose, a text box appeared, saying: "Emolga's come to visit!" Emolga! I instantly remembered Emolga. I wondered about how long she'd stayed in the PC Box, and how long I'd been using Zangoose for... Pokémon Amie then finally loaded, and what I saw was... creepy, to say the least. Emolga was standing in the field, with a sad expression on her face, but Zangoose wasn't there. The small and bright rainbow in the sky looked as if it was dripping down the screen, and the sky was a dark gray, pouring rain. I exited Amie to check my party. Nope. Not there either. Emolga must've replaced him...? I went back to Pokémon Amie to see if it had changed at all. Nope. Emolga looked up, crying almost waterfalls of tears, only before a text box appeared on my screen: "Why did you leave Emolga? Is it because you aren't proud of Emolga? It's that, isn't it? What does Emolga need to do to make you proud?" What the...? Emolga's always been in my party, and we fought alongside each other for almost every battle... I've always been proud of her... I decided to take Emolga with me for the rest of my journey through Kalos, and never to leave her. Later that day, I invited my friends over to have a tournament for Pokémon. My party consisted of, obviously, Emolga, Level 57, Venusaur, Level 60 w/Venusaurite, Lucario, Level 58 w/Lucarionite, Greninja, Level 56, Blaziken, Level 67 w/Blazikenite, and a Gardevoir, level 54. My team was "one big group of tanks", my friend said, due to the fact that almost all my Pokémon could Mega Evolve. We all agreed to set the levels of all Pokémon to level 50 to be fair, and any Pokémon under 50 would stay that level, obviously. All my other friends' teams consisted of only one type, obviously being of their choice, but I liked to mix mine around. The first battle was an easy win. I was against a friend who had all Water-types, who got matched against me after a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors, which him and I lost. Using Emolga, and legitimately none of my other Pokémon; I swept his Water-types with Emolga's Discharge, which was a pretty strong move. My next opponent used Dark-types. Lucario was the Pokemon for the job, of course. I put him to the front of my party, and when choosing what move to use, I tapped the "Mega Evolution" option on the bottom of my screen. But something weird happened when he finished Mega Evolving. The second he broke out of the bright-pink ball of energy, he fell to the ground with his fainting animation. What happened? I thought to myself...I decided to put out Venusaur, but not Mega-Evolve him. Venusaur almost got KOed by my opponent's Darkrai, but I managed to take it down and all the other Dark Types with random moves of Venusaur's. Rounds passed, and I was in the final round, with an opponent who used Ground Types. Venusaur and Greninja were the ones for this. I decided to Mega Evolve Venusaur, but remember that strange occurance with Lucario? Yeah, the exact same thing happened with Venusaur. Greninja got KOed by my opponent's Landorus, which was his last Pokemon, while I still had 4 more, Venusaur and Greninja being KOed of course. Landorus ended up taking out all my Pokemon, until I had one more left: Emolga. Compared to Emolga, Landorus was, of course, a lot stronger. Emolga would do barely any damage, and Landorus would take her out easily...but I decided to trust Emolga. We'd been partners since the very day Black got released, and I wasn't going to lose hope in her. All of her moves, except one, Quick Attack, were Electric-type moves. I decided to use Quick Attack, and then something weird happened; the animation for Quick Attack kept playing over Landorus, and he kept losing health to the point where he fainted. All my friends and I knew this was not normal, but they thought I hacked the game to make it do that. I won the tournament, of course, but did I win properly and fairly? Well, I did not hack. I don't even know how to. Was it a glitch? Never happened to me or anyone else I know...wait. Was Emolga trying to make me proud? My friends then left, all of them more pissed off at me than ever. I decided to play with Emolga a little, even though, deep inside, while I was pretty happy for winning a battle, I was... scared. Pokémon Amie loaded. This time, the grassy field was a dark and dull green, and Emolga was standing in the middle of it. The background was pitch-black, and Emolga was smiling at me with the most adorable face I've ever seen... inside, though, it scared me. A text box appeared: "Are you proud of Emolga?" Ok, that's it. Enough shenanigans. I decided to be fully honest and choose "No", which, of course, was one of the options, the other being "Yes". "Emolga started to cry. Emolga kept crying. What... does... Emolga... need... to... do... to... make... you... proud?" Emolga started to walk around the field. What I saw behind him downright horrified me. My Zangoose's corpse had been sitting there, just rotting in the field, bleeding out quickly. I yelled. "That's it!" out loud, shut off my 3DS, and yanked the Pokémon X cartridge straight out of my 3DS. I called Nintendo Customer Service to see just what the hell was up with this abnormal copy of Pokémon X. The line was busy. I hung up, and instantly threw the game out.'' I wasn't gonna be an asshole and sell it to some unlucky person at, like, a garage sale or something...'' Today, I sit in my room, playing a new copy of Pokémon X, which luckily isn't messed up in any way, shape, or form. I've had more tournaments with my friends, told them about my "experience", and now, I live a normal everyday life. But every time I play X, memories come back to me. Memories... ...of Emolga. FMGaming462 (talk) 01:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Author's note/Afterword: Well, everybody, this has been my first ever Creepypasta. I tried my best not to jam-pack it with clichés, and to make it as enjoyable as possible. Hope everyone enjoyed! And if you didn't, well, that's fine with me. I respect other people's opinions, and it's nice to get tips from people on, well, generally writing a Pasta. Thank you for reading! ~~FMGaming462 (In Fennekin We Trust)~~ Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon Category:Real Life